


Dance With Me

by Silverwolf23



Series: Love is a Journey and an Adventure [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, singing along to disney songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf23/pseuds/Silverwolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home to find his girlfriend singing and dancing while she cleans the kitchen. He decides to join in. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluffy piece. I do not own any of the songs used in this.

     He could hear the singing before he even unlocked the door and it made him smile. Once the door was unlocked and open, he went inside and shut the door behind him before following the sound of his girlfriend singing. He found her in the kitchen, head bopping in time to the music coming from her phone as she washed dishes. “ _Libérée, Délivrée…Je ne mentirai plus jamais…Libérée, Délivrée…C'est décidé, je m'en vais. Me voilà! Je suis là! Libérée, Délivrée…Le froid est pour moi,…Le prix de la liberté…Libérée !...Libérée, Délivrée !...Délivrée..._ ” Her voice trailed off as the song ended and Sebastian waited for the next one to start, leaning against the doorframe. The next song started, making him grin when he heard what it was. “All my life has been a series of doors in my face…and then suddenly I bump into you.”

            “I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place…and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue…” She startled at the sudden addition and whirled around to face him, but she didn’t hesitate to continue singing. “But with you...”

            “But with you…” He echoed, moving from his place in the doorframe and stepping into the kitchen. “I found my place...” He continued, stopping right in front of her. “I see your face…”

            “And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!” They sang together, Sebastian’s hands coming up to close the remaining distance between them before tugging her into a slow waltz. As they danced around the kitchen, they continued to sing, adding in the appropriate dialogue as it came up in the song. He spun her under his arm as the end approached and then he dropped to one knee, holding her hand in his as he echoed Hans’ words “Can I say something crazy?...Will you marry me?” Sam giggled as she answered him, “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” That made them both chuckle, neither of them caring that a new song was starting as Sebastian got to his feet. Sam flushed faintly as he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her cheek before whispering in her ear, “Hello, _iubită mea_.”

            “Hey, _chèr_ …you’re home early.”

            “We wrapped up early today. I’m glad we did, I’ve only ever heard you sing in the car. And you dance lovely by the way.” He complimented, winking at her, which made her flush even more. “My grandma taught me the basics.” Nodding, he reached around her and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her music before selecting a new song. “Dance with me again, _scumpa mea_.” The soft sound of a saxophone came from her phone, followed by the husky voice of Sophie Milman singing “ _La Vie En Rose_ ”.

     They pressed close and swayed with the music, and after a moment, Sam began singing along. “ _Il est entre dans mon coeur…une part de bonheur…dont je connais la cause…_ ” Night fell as they danced, dancing through each song as they came and went until they had exhausted the playlist. When that had happened, Sebastian took her by the hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She sighed happily as his hands first tugged her clothes off and then his, leaving them in a pile as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He made love to her slowly until they were both thoroughly sated and were laying in a tangle of limbs amongst the rumpled sheets. Sebastian untangled himself long enough to reach over for the covers, then he snuggled back down with her and pulled her even closer to him as the blankets settled over them. “ _Noapte bună, iubită mea. Te iubesc._ ” He murmured against her hair. She had heard the last few words enough to understand what he was saying and she smiled against his skin as she replied in kind. “ _Je t’aime aussi, Sébastian…mon chèr. Bonne nuit._ ” Both slept peacefully that night, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> iubită mea--my beloved (Romanian)  
> scumpa mea--my darling (Romanian)  
> chèr--dear (French)   
> Noapte bună--good night (Romanian)  
> Te iubesc--I love you (Romanian)  
> je t'aime--I love you (French)  
> bonne nuit--good night (French)  
> Songs used in this story are: Libérée, Délivrée (Let It Go, French Pop version), Love is an Open Door (Frozen OST), La Vie en Rose (Sophie Milman version). 
> 
> I apologize if any of the Romanian is incorrect. I don't actually speak the language and I'm relying on the internet. I do, however, speak French so that should be correct!


End file.
